Altered Essence
by Midna Y
Summary: Cecile has lived in Ikebukuro for as long as she can remember; but she can't seem to find herself anymore. An accident involving the murder of her parents & the dissapearance of her brother changed her. She felt alone. Can Izaya change that? OC X IZAYA.
1. xBeginningx

It was my first day in Ikebukuro. Well, not the first day, but the first time I'd really took the time to explore Ikebukuro. My first time being here since my whole world had fallen apart right before my very eyes; The rushing of citizens, the flashing cameras, the caution tape. It all devastated me. The only real thing that caught my eyes was Shinra. The boy with studying eyes.

The day my brother left me, the day we ran far away. escaping all the hate. All the lies. I wanted to start over; to erase what had been the "me" from before. And so I did. I erased everything.

I was only passing by, not happy, not sad. I had no emotions any more. I had nothing left to feel. I had already lost it long ago. I had no intention of finding him, or picking him out of the crowd, But, somehow, curiosity struck me. I liked him. I walked up, automatically, not in control of my own movements.  
>"You need something?" he said, flashing a grin.<br>I tried to manage a grin but it failed miserably, "Would you like to make a deal?"  
>He just gawked at me.<br>"Impossible." I sighed, knowing his answer would lead to this, "Impossible, but I'm interested. Deal."  
>He shook my hand, And I gave an appalled look. That was my BEGINNING. <p>


	2. xGonex

**Hello again! I told you the chapters get longer Things will get awesome, I hope you will all think so too. The first chapter was really short so I am glad that this chapter is longer and more, hmm, explanatory? I am not sure what to call it. But the story explains more of Cecile's past in the next chapter* Well...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I own Cecile. **

"I'm Cecile... And..you?" I couldn't bring myself to say my sir name. I had spent many years trying to erase the old "me", and some boy who I had just formed a deal with wasn't going to change that.

I faked a smile, knowing it looked absolutely impudent. "I'm Izaya; Izaya Orihara." He had a cynical sort of stare. As doubtful of something I was un-aware of. I knew he was indicating that I forgot to mention my last name, in the form of which he said, "Orihara," But I couldn't tell a stranger my life story. Not like I wanted to talk about it anyways.

He laughed, "What's with that smile? You trying to make me laugh?" I sighed, feeling a bit agitated at my failure. I wanted to impress Izaya, but I wasn't quite sure how one would do so. He changed the subject, looking a bit sullen that he was (sort of) being ignored by me.

I wasn't trying to ignore him, I just had no words,"Anyways, Why don't we head to my apartment, Cecile "with no sir name." Haha!" I had figured something out about my roommate: He consistently cracked jokes. Nor were they that great.  
>He gestured me forward, and so I followed. I found it very average that he had an apartment. Sure, he looked successful and all, but a large percent of human beings live in apartments, they're cheaper. It's easier. But it was actually a good thing. I really hated houses. It all brings back memories. Izaya laughed randomly and swung his arms around. I just stood there staring awkwardly. I'd have called him a <strong>fool<strong>, but that might've offended him. I mean; we're not very close, so if I said something, he might not take it so lightly as a joke, as he knows jokes but I'm not so sure. Oh great. Now he's the kind of guy who can't take a joke. Wait, What am I ranting about? I don't even know him yet! Ack.. I think I'd better get to know him before judging him like an idiot.  
>He stopped and glared at me. In an evil kind of way. Or so it seemed to me. He was trying to cheer me up, "Ahaha. Not happy today, are we?" I was bemused. He just waited for some sort of answer, while I was searching for one. "Cranky. And when I just agreed to your deal." I snapped back, "I'm not cranky,I'm just thinking." He gave me <strong>the look<strong>. It's that, you know, weird look people give you that makes you feel awkward, the eyes that glare into your soul (**Cecile is over-dramatic**)I looked at him, and looked away in the next second, noticing my face was beat red. I was trying to hide my face, knowing I looked more embarassed than anything.

I wasn't really embarrassed, just his glare was making me feel uncomfortable, "Stop that. It's awkward.." I said, looking every direction, my eyes wandering back and forth and to him at times.

He laughed and my eyes abruptly stopped on him, "Wow! The company who put you up to this must've known you **really** didn't like me." I glared back at him, a bit confused.  
>"I never had any company "force" me to do would make you think something like that?" He chuckled at my glare. Did I look suspicious?<br>I felt like I wasn't in control at all," Who makes a deal with no conditions? It's a bit obvious."  
>"It's nothing like that.. I just. I don't even know who I am any more. I erased my past. It's gone. All gone."<p> 


	3. xBelievedx

**Hi again! I don't have much to say, except this chapter is explaining Cecile's past, so its a bit of a sad chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I just own Cecile. Who, just to make this clear, I know Shizuo Heiwajima has a brother, Kasuka, but in this story, I guess.. Cecile is subbed for Kasuka. ; v ;**

I understand." He looked me seriously in the eyes and spoke calmly.

"You do? But, you don't even know me." I said, a little bluntly.  
>"Maybe not, but sometimes I can see the truth through the mask that hides it." Izaya walked towards me, and put his hands on my shoulders,"You know, you<br>**can** trust me." I turned a reddish color.

He had that, "come on, tell me tell me." look on his face. "Okay,okay. I'll trust you. I mean, we are roomies now after all..."  
>He sat down, legs crossed, looking very interested, "Well.. My parents were murdered. When I was young. I had no idea who or how they did it, but they did. They killed them. I still don't understand. I still don't know."<p>

I paused, waiting for him to add something in, but he was intent on listening. He was actually someone who listened when he was curious. He understands women, I think, "Then... Me and my brother got adopted after a while. But people took us for our beauty. Elegant, beautiful children is what everyone had mentioned. I didn't believe such things. They treated us like birds in cages, but when they had visitors, they would bring us down and brag about their love for us. They would fake it, giving us kisses and hugs, and letting us sit in their laps. Sometimes I think my brother anticipated visitors so he could feel loved once again. But I, on the other hand, I was empty. I didn't have any emotions to show. We weren't even allowed to cry in front of those ugly, disgusting, heartless people. All they did was lie and lie." I paused, noticing him taking a breath, as to speak."Those kind of people. Huh. Humans, there are good ones and bad ones." I guessed he knew what those people were like. Disgusting inhuman creatures. I continued. "One day.. My brother and I. We got sick of them. I began losing everything, I couldn't feel much any more, from the day my parents died. I was devastated. I closed my heart up to everything,And my brother was the only thing that kept my heart beating any more. He pulled me and we ran far away. From those disgusting people. From all the lies. I wanted to jump off the face of the earth. I was fed up. We settled in Ikebukuro. And we grew up, after a couple years, my brother sort of lost it, I guess you could say... He frolicked away? I'm not sure. He was hurt. I could see it in his eyes. He looked at the emptiness in me, He saw that I was barely a human. I was merely a shell. He was hurt, even though he loved me dearly. He ran off, because he was hurting so. I never saw himagain. I think he's still in Ikebukuro, but it's been so long... I could never recognize him. He probably looks so different, and also, I haven't really, explored Ikebukuro. I pretty much locked myself up in a closet and sat there for 5 years."

I looked into his eyes, "And then.. This brings us to today. This is where my story ends... or begins?"  
>He smiled a calm, sweet smile, "Yeah. That was quite the story. Anyways, What's you brother's name? I...Well.. I might know him. I know a lot of people. Even though I might've ran into them out of Ikebukuro."<p>

"My brothers name was Shizuo. But, it's been so long. You have probably never even seen him before."

"Shizuo?" I saw some shock in his eyes,At least I think that was what it was. but his face was solid as a rock. "I don't think I know him. I know a Shizuo, but I'm certain it's not him. Sorry. But I'll look, okay?" He rested his hand on my shoulders, giving me a small hug. "I promise. You believe me, right?" My face was blank, with no expression, but I think I did believe him. I felt like I could possibly trust him. If I could trust anyone, it would most likely be him.I tried to say something, but I could only manage two words.

"I do."


	4. xEmotionx

**Another chapter! Short one though! Enjoy! And again, I don't own Durarara! Just Cecile. I wish I owned drrr! though.**

We stared at eachother, for the longest time. I knew both of us were deep in thought. Well, at least, I know he was. I had nothing to say. He cleared his throat, jumping back to reality he realized he'd left to think about things, "Well, you can sleep over in that room. It's an extra guest room, apparently; For emergencies. Eh, I don't even get my own apartment! Ahahah!" He pointed to a room, still laughing at himself.  
>"You're so weird, Izaya." I said, through a giggle.<p>

He laughed. "Isn't that a good quality? Just means I'm unique. And so are you. Your laugh is adorable, too. I couldn't tell whether he was making fun of me, or giving me a compliment.

"Liar." I smacked him lightly on the back.

Izaya laughed, lifting his arms in the air and putting them straight down as if bowing. "Please! Spare me!" Then turning into a grin, He teased, "Good night then, Cecile-chaaaan."

I rolled my eyes at his use of my name, and tried to fight fire with fire, (jokingly of course.) "Good night, Izaya-kuuuun." He tried not to laugh at me but he failed. He was almost rolling on the floor as he walked to his bedroom.  
>I went to the guest room, proclaiming that it was now officialy my room. If I could call it that. I hopped into bed and closed my eyes, smiling.I hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was the very first time of many years that I had actually felt <strong>anything<strong> at all.


	5. xExcitex

**Short-ish chapter again! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own drrr! Just my character Cecile.**

I woke up early; Sat up,stretched my arms up high and yawned. Ah, mornings. Sometimes it felt great to wake up, other times not so much.  
>I hopped out of bed, half asleep, and almost fell flat on my face walking. I was a mess in the morning. I was hoping Izaya would be up but he wasn't so I plopped down on the couch and daydreamed. I got bored after a little while, and I began to walk around in circles. I got bored of other things too so I went to get dressed. Though I was wearing some of Izaya's old clothes to sleep, and some today. We really needed to go shopping. I was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, and I knew I looked absolutely ridiculous because I was a small woman in a man's clothing. Then, Izaya walked out of his bedroom, very slowly.<br>"Good morning, sleepyhead." I waved my hand.  
>He just raised his hand up a bit. Maybe I will have to pour some water on him. As I was thinking of ways to wake him up, (Is pretty devious), He walked up to me.<p>

He stared at me for the longest time, "...I'm taking a shower. I'll be out soon." I just stared. Look at how long he sleeps. Just imagine how long his showers would take. I laughed to myself.  
>About 20 minutes later, Izaya came out of the bathroom, his hair wet and dressed as well.<p>

He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans with no socks and it was much different from what he was wearing when we had first met. "Morning, Sleepyhead." I repeated, not sure if he even listened to me before.

He smiled, finally awake; I thought. Just then, He grinned. "Morning, Bed head." I ran to a mirror, knowing my hair looked horrible.

Izaya came in and laughed, while waving his hands weirdly, "I'm just kidding. Your hair looks fine. Don't stress over your cute little face, Cecile-chaaaaan." He really liked to tease me. I just gave him **the look**. Yes. The one that is so dramatic it needs to be emphasized. He laughed at me. I could never be silly or serious. I couldn't show anything because I never had anything to begin with.  
>"Nice morning look, Cecile. We should go shopping today. You can't wear my clothes forever." I nodded, feeling a bit excited.<br>I wondered why I was excited.. I'd never felt excitement before.


	6. xEmptinessx

** New characters that I hope the fangirls will like ;D Mikado and the very special KIDAAAA! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drrr! just Cecile. **

So Izaya grabbed his coat and threw it on. I looked nervously around for the coat I had on before I had met Izaya, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Just as I turned once again, My coat was flying this way, and it hit me right in the face. I realized Izaya had flung it at me.

I pouted, "Gee, Thanks. I love when someone hands my coat to my **face**." He laughed and put his arm around me, and we headed out to downtown Ikebukuro.

"Have you ever been shopping in Ikebukuro?" He asked, smiling sweetly.  
>I looked over at him, the expression on my face was still nothing. I had nothing to show. But I could say anything.<p>

None of it ever mattered. "Well, not really. I used to.. with my brother. We would go everywhere. The stores..It was like heaven for us. We had never been in such a place. In how long I've been here, I've forgotten the feeling. I don't remember any of these stores." I laughed, a bit embarrassed.  
>"I see." He laughed. "Don't be embarrassed about it!"<br>I smacked him lightly on the back as always, "Shut up!" and we laughed together.  
>We walked and walked, and I was surprised that I really didn't even recognize at least one. I really did erase it all. I think I must be missing my head because the memories are not there. We shopped at different stores and Izaya bought many things for me, and even though I didn't want him to, he bought them AND carried them. I'd never seen anyone who would do something like that. He was unusually interested in me.<p>

"This is nice." I turned my attention to him and smiled, nodding.  
>I heard a voice, "Kida watch where you are go-" I turned to see why the boy was cut off, and I smashed my head into someone else. A boy. I fell hard to the ground.<p>

I heard the boy shuffle quickly to his feet. "Ah! Sorry!" He shouted at me, realizing I was on the ground. I didn't open my eyes. My head hurt. But I felt emptiness. There was always emptiness. What did it matter if I was hurt?  
>"Hey, Izaya... I didn't kill her did I?" He sounded worried, but saying he killed me was a little dramatic. "Mikado, do you think I did?"<br>"I don't think so..." It was a different voice. He sounded nervous and unsure.  
>I heard laughing, and then a serious voice. I felt someones arms holding me up, and his voice was close, almost close enough that I could feel his breath. "Pretty sure you didn't kill her, but you probably hurt her head. And that fall.. Ouch. I wish I had caught her. But I don't see murderous actions here, Masaomi." That was Izaya. I recognized his voice too well.<p>

"Well, I'd be happy if I didn't kill her, or injure her too much. She's a pretty cute girl." I felt a bit embarrassed inside, but I didn't show it. I could hear them but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. The pounding in my head drowned out most things after that.


	7. It couldn't be him, could it?

**Hello! Here's the last one for a little while, But it's getting exciting! I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I only own Cecile.**

I could hear Izaya saying my name, over and over again. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I couldn't find the strength to. Maybe I really was in pain. But I couldn't feel it. I tried my hardest to open my eyes, so I could at least understand what was happening. All I could feel was the warmth of Izaya's hands around me.  
>"Um...Kida...What should we do..?" This boy wasn't "Kida," So he must have been Mikado. He sounded very anxious. I wished I could say not to worry. I hated worry. I didn't want anyone worrying about me because I did not deserve such. My eyelids opened half way, and I weakly stared at Izaya; I attempted to turn my head to look at this <strong>Kida<strong> and **Mikado **But I couldn't. And it drived me absolutely insane. I wanted to speak but I couldn't say a simple sentence.

"Iza...ya..." My voice came out as a whisper, although I hadn't meant it to be.

Izaya smiled gently, "Hn? It's all right. You don't have to talk." I looked straight ahead, watching cars and people pass by. I once again had a blank stare. I didn't **feel** anything at all. I was just an empty shell who somehow got the ability to speak.

Suddenly, A blonde haired boy stuck his face in front of me. "Oiii! I'm sorry." His japanese was improper. I had never heard someone say, "Oi." But I was rambling on about something that really didn't matter to me. I guessed this boy was Kida, seeing he apologized. He gave a huge smile. I couldn't say a full word so I didn't bother speaking at all. I just stared at him.

The other boy, Mikado, pulled Kida over, scolding him. "Kida, You're being more of a bother being in her face!"

Izaya ignored the two and helped me to my feet. "We should go home. You need some rest. Does your head still hurt?" I lied. I told him I was okay. I never said anything else. I hated worry. I hated worrying. I didn't want sympathy.

Kida jumped back, waving at me. "Bye-bye! I hope to see you again, cute girl!" We hadn't even walked off yet and he was already saying farewell. This Kida guy was irritating in a way. But also silly. I got back up on my feet and started walking. I managed to sort of wave at Kida and Mikado. But I wasn't sure if I **could** talk, or what I would actually **say. **Just then, out of nowhere, a vending machine flew our way. It landed right beside Izaya. I was wondering how a vending machine could fly. Not like anyone threw it anyways. Not possible, I thought.

"IZAAAAAYA-KUUUUN." A voice shouted at Izaya, and I looked at him, to notice he was staring straight ahead, smiling, but hiding a bit of worry.

Izaya only quickly glanced at me. Mikado and Kida had removed themselves from the situation already."Cecile, I think now would be a good time for you to go. This guy will throw anything at anyone. In fact, that vending machine, equals: Him." Mikado and Kida had removed themselves from the situation already. I looked forward, only to notice someone in a bartender outfit. My eyes widened, as I noticed this bartender man resembled my brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I finished chapter 8! This one is sort of wth is happening but things are getting pretty intense and good (I hope) Will Cecile and Shizuo realize? Stay tuned to find out! I sound like a t.v intermission ; v ;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Though I wished I did. I only own my oc Cecile.**

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I stared, my eyes wide open; Not sure what to think. The bartender took off his shades and grinned at Izaya in an evil sort of way. "IZAAAYA-KUN. What's this? You actually got a girlfriend? Is she from 'bukuro? Didn't I tell you to STAY OUT OF 'BUKURO?"

Izaya laughed and collected himself, "Incorrect, Shizzy-chan. The term would be, "citizen, and she is most definetly not a girlfriend. But a roommate."

I stared at Izaya,feeling like that was one of the many jokes that was rarely funny, "Shizzy-chan? What kind of nickname is that?" I covered my mouth, realizing I could speak now. Izaya laughed, "Of course. It's his nickname. Glad to see the cat let go of your tongue." I ignored Izaya's silly joke, and found myself walking forward to try and get a closer look.

The bartender gave me a strange look, "Heh? What's Izaya's girlfriend doing staring at me?" I tilted my head, pretending as if looking another angle would give me the answers to who this man was.  
>"Who are you?" He stared at me, and I stared back. All I could do was stare at him. I didn't want to say who I was.<p>

I was afraid of who I was. "Cecile." He stared at me for a while and then walked around me, "Izaya, I'm gonna beat your ass outta 'bukuro." I was wondering why the bartender man threw a vending machine at Izaya; or how.

Actually, I also wondered why he ignored me. "Izaya, why did this bartender ignore me?"

Izaya laughed, "He doesn't concern himself for anything. He probably doesn't have a thing for the ladies." Izaya was teasing him. Just then I watched the bartender as he ripped out a stop sign out of the pavement. I felt my feet moving on their own, this time I was running. I was running to Izaya. What was I going to do? Only my body knew; My head was seperated. I stood in front of Izaya as the Bartender was coming close with the stop sign. I shut my eyes tightly and held my arms out shielding Izaya. Time stopped at that exact second. I opened my eyes, to find the stop sign in front of my face. The bartender had stopped.

"Who are you?" I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I wrote this chapter late last night and finished the last little bit today. INTENSE CHAPTER DUN DUN DUN. Also, Thanks to the reviewers. Thanks to:Raven T., Sonic Gamer (Who I sadly could not reply to as he/she does not have an account), and xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx. I couldn't reply in PM to Sonic Gamer so I will reply now. The reason for Izaya being ooc is sort of..well intentional yes. This is a side of Izaya we have never seen in the series. This is an Izaya who had developed affection and care, and so he is sort of..becoming a different person. At times in this fanfiction he does become a total troll though. Teasing Shizuo and such etc. You'll see both sides in this story, I promise! Enjoy Reading! I appreciate the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own drrr!**

They stared at eachother for a long time and the bartender took out a pack of ciggarettes, lit one, and put it in his mouth. He removed his stop sign from my face and set it beside him, still holding it ofcourse.  
>Izaya waved his arms, "H-hey..I'm supposed to be the one protecting you,Cecile."<p>

I glanced back at Izaya, feeling a bit like the middle-man, "Izaya. You did not move so I took action. Is that not what "citizens" do? Should I have let a stop sign smash into your face?"

He frowned at me as the bartender continued to ignore us. "Shizzy-chan, I'm terribly surprised. You're not smashing me with a stop sign while I'm vunerable?" I smacked Izaya, as he was pretty much asking for it. "No, you shouldn't have. But it would have been ten times worse if it was you instead of me. I wouldn't ever want my roomie to get hurt." I was surprised he didn't avoid the question.

Shizuo threw his smoke on the ground and stepped on it. "Izaya. I am not hitting you because this girl will just get in the way." I took a step forward, trying to catch his attention.

He was looking the other way but I noticed his eyes flash to me. "You didn't answer my question. I answered yours, now answer mine."

He started laughing,"I have to tell you? I mean, who doesn't know who I am in 'bukuro? You're the first person. You a foreigner?" I stared hard at him and wondered why he said 'who doesn't know me.'

He waited for an answer, and looked a bit irritated at the fact that I was ignoring his question. "You could say I'm a foreigner, but I've lived here many years. I'm not really.. And how was I supposed to know who you are? Some bartender with the ability to lift vending machines?" I sounded harsh but I could care less, I didn't have anything to care about anymore.

He looked angry, and grabbed his stop sign. "Strongest man in 'Bukuro. That ring a bell?" I looked dumb-founded.

Yes I had heard of something along the lines of that, but it never really meant much to me. "Yes, I knew there was a 'strongest man in Ikebukuro' kind of thing going on but I don't even know your name. It never concerned me. All I wanted to know was your name."  
>"Shizuo." He stopped looking at me.<br>I was shocked. But.. It couldn't have been **my** brother Shizuo. There was no way. I walked up and peeked up to look at his face, and took his sunglasses.

He tried to snatch them from me but I ran. "Tell me your last name and I will give you back your shades."

He flamed with anger. "Give. Them. Back. Figure out my last name for yourself." He chased me around and I noticed Izaya was laughing. I probably did look like a fool. I was so short compared to this Shizuo person.

I kept on running, shouting at him to tell me. "Heiwajima! Now give me back-" I stopped. I dropped his shades and he stopped and stared. I stared at him in awe.  
>I felt my knees give in and I fell to the ground.<p>

Izaya was by my side quicker than it took for me to even fall. "Hey, Cecile, are you alright? I bet this is your fault Shizuo." Izaya was teasing Shizuo again, even though he was serious one second and teasing in the next.

Shizuo just looked down at me, "I didn't do anything. Oh, what was your name? Cece? Not sure. What's wrong with you?"

Izaya was shaking me,"Hey, come back to reality already!" I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks, and the look on Shizuo's face was hysteria.

He looked completely surprised. "No. It can't be you.. It just can't." I said between sobs.  
>My own brother. My own brother didn't know who I was.<br>"Why did you leave? Why did you leave me? Was I that hopeless?"  
>Shizuo picked up a ciggarette out of his pack once again and put it in his mouth.<p>

He didn't light it yet, "What are you-" He stared at me, realizing who I was. I sat there sobbing, even though I felt nothing, something bothered me about it. That my own brother hadn't remembered me by looking at me. But then again, I didn't pick it out that it was him either.  
>Izaya looked at Shizuo with a sign of disbelief on his face. "You don't mean.." He stared at Shizuo.<br>Rain started to fall as Shizuo stared at me, as he had dropped his ciggarette and we had all heard the loud clack when the stop sign had fallen to the ground. his eyes wide with shock.

"It can't be you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again ; v ; I've been REAAAAALLY inactive. So I apologize that I haven't uploaded chapter 10. I really suck hahaha. This is where the language gets kind of, mature rating. E'erybody is swearing up in e'rrrrrr. Enjoy! And I love reviews 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I hate writing this, but I really don't own Durarara! Just my OC Cecile.**_

Several minutes passed as Shizuo and I stared at eachother, my face hot with tears and Izaya's arms on my shoulders. Why did something so small make me sting so? Izaya jumped up, breaking the silence. "Nononononono, This isn't supposed to happen. Cecile, Let's just go, Shizuo's not worth your time." I couldn't find myself focusing on what he was saying to me, my eyes were filled with tears, but through my blurry vision, they were fixed on Shizuo. My brother Shizuo.

"You fucking flea! Izaya, you love to see people suffer, don't you? You must fucking enjoy watching this little act, you bastard." His voice sounded angry and his words came out harsh. The sound of it had startled me when I had first heard it there.

I glanced over at Izaya only to see anger on his face; and this time he wasn't hiding it behind his wide grin. "Oh Shizzy-chan, please don't flatter me with that silly nickname; As it's overused now." He had an ice solid stare, but I could see the anger just exploding out of him. He'd never let anyone make him angry, not like this.

"It's not right. It's not that I like to see people suffer, I just love humans so, and love to mess with them. Cecile, on the other hand, is much different. And if you ever made her cry again, I would kill you. In a split second. You see, the real bastard is the one standing in front of me, Shizzy-chan. If you really are her brother, then you're an even worse person then me cloned times ten. And that's awful." He let out a smirk and laughed at Shizuo. He was probably hiding it, but to me he had seemed so serious, almost like I could see through his little acts. It scared me a little, for someone like Izaya; someone who constantly cracked jokes and acted as if life was a big joke letting someone see through him so easily. Shizuo was playing with his emotions like a puppet on a string, and that never happened, not ever. He had never looked so vunerable ever in his life. But why was he even sticking up for me anyways? What was there to it? He's so strange. Shizuo tch'd and threw his smoke on the ground, stomping on it hard.

"I can honestly I'm not, flea. There's logical reasoning for everything, and I have mine, so just fuck off flea!"

Izaya wiggled his eyebrows, trying to piss Shizuo off, "Hm? Is that so? ...Well then, be my guest. Tell your little sis your reason." Shizuo's face turned pale, and hot tears welled out of my eyes, yet again. Shizuo looked unable to speak; Maybe there was no reason, maybe I just really sucked. I wanted to speak up so bad, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth, all that came out were cries. Shizuo stared at me hard and then looked the other direction, trying to avoid my eyes.

Izaya just laughed in his face, "Do you even **have** a reason?"

Shizuo stared hard, the word, "yes" escaping his mouth barely even a whisper.

Izaya was yet again being a big ass troll, "Sorry, what was that? Didn't quite catch that."

Shizuo snapped. "I said yes, fucking flea!" I noticed Shizuo hiding his eyes, from me, and also from Izaya. He was masking his feelings, like everybody else in this stupid world did. It's not that I don't show them, it was that I didn't have them. "Feelings." It annoyed me to a very depth that I could not understand anyone's feelings. But it didn't matter what I did or said, because it always seemed to amount to nothing. Izaya flipped a knife out, and Shizuo's eyes flashed back, as he picked up his stop sign. I had a feeling they were somewhat going to start another parkour fight again. I wanted to scream at them. Izaya and Shizuo ran at eachother at a fast speed, but it all seemed to be going so slow. Time was slowing for me. I had to stop them. I just had to.

The word "stop" escaped my lips, but it was useless. No sound came out. I was muted. I felt hot tears flowing down my cheeks, and I started to bawl again. It was all so strange; I felt so useless, even when I knew I was, but it stung like a bee. It hurt. I put my head between my legs and curled up into a ball and cried and cried.

"Please. Please **STOP**!"  
>I was screaming and screaming, but what was the use?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again. This is a super long chapter, well sort of. Funny thing is, I couldn't get on the computer to write it, so I ended up typing it AAAAALL on my Ipod Touch and then re-writing it in a notebook. And it took a long time. Then, after that I had to type it all on the computer. Aren't I just so skilled? LOL KIDDING. Enjoy reading. I love reviews too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR! Just my oc Cecile.**

Izaya laughed as he dodged Shizuo's punches and stop sign swings. They both stopped and stared as I sat there crying with my head down screaming at them to stop. They had only just heard me, but when they did, they had stopped abruptly. Shizuo was still very pale, but I couldn't stop the tears from escaping from my eyes. Shizuo tch'd, and looked directly at me, "Izaya, I'm done playing around with you."  
>Izaya giggled at him, "And I'm bored with you. See you, bastard bartender, Shizzy-chan." Shizuo looked incredibly pissed off, and I quickly saw him mouth the word, "Sorry," still looking directly at me. He then popped a ciggarette in his mouth, and stalked off.<br>Izaya grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "Let's go home. I know your head still hurts from falling before, and Shizuo's an asshole. It's been a long day. I'm sorry." I looked at him, wiping the tears from my face. He gave a wide grin, and I could tell a joke was coming on, as a result of him trying to light the mood.

"C'mon now, stop crying. You'll drown in those tears." I laughed a little, because that was one of the worst jokes I had ever heard. He put his arms around my waist as we walked and my face reddened, "Plus, I hate seeing you like this. You're too cute to be making me feel sad, Cecile-chaaaaaan." He was silly, but he said the right things when it counted. I was silent almost all the way back to his apartment. Izaya's apartment was almost two blocks away from where we had ran into Shizuo. I grimaced at the thought. I hated thinking about it.

Izaya looked at me most of the time; The look of worry on his face. "Don't look at me with that look on your face." My words sounded soft and quiet. Just mumbles. I really didn't want to speak.

He stopped and looked at me in surprise, "Sorry. I was worried because it seemed like your tongue had been ripped out. You haven't spoken."

I sighed, another one of his jokes. "I just want to go home."  
>He smiled sincerely, "Our home? Or-"<br>"Our home, of course. There's no where else for me. Where else would it be?" I cut him off quickly. I must have sounded anxious because Izaya had made so many strange expressions at me. I had almost forgotten that his arm was around my waist, as he pulled me closer to him. I blushed hard, but I didn't push him away.

He smiled, "You make it seem like we're married or something like that!"  
>I was so embarrassed. "N-no way! T-that's really silly, Izaya."<br>He started laughing, "Yeah; It's silly, but not crazy, right?"  
>My face was beat red. "You tease. Stop fooling around. I'm not really in the mood.." I sighed and looked down.<br>"Sorry." He said quietly. He left me to think to myself for a while, even though I honestly couldn't really concentrate with his arms around me. Time seemed to pass quickly, as we were already right outside of his apartment, in front of the entry doors.

His arm left my waist to push the elevator button but he quickly muttered "Sorry," and pulled me close again.

I didn't do anything to push him away, but I noticed myself stuttering when I questioned him. "W-Why are you holding me so close anyways?"

He laughed. "Well, there's only one reason of course.." He leaned in close, and I felt his warm breath on my neck as he continued. "I'm just kidding you. It's only because I thought you didn't feel good." And he laughed. Trickster Izaya strikes once again. He looked at the elevator button's glowing, "Well, there is another reason, but it's not important."

I looked at him with wondering eyes, "If it's not important, why can't you tell me?" I had to admit, I was** really **curious. He laughed nervously, "C'mon, it's a secret. It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you."  
>The elevator chimed and the doors opened up, exposing an empty hallway with doors lined up, one I was familiar with. "But it's not an important secret."<br>"Since when did you get so talkative?" He changed the subject completely.  
>I sighed, "Tell me! I'm super curious!"<br>He began unlocking the door to his apartment, "You seem to be better mood." He kept on changing the subject and I was getting **really** mad at him.

I attempted to look angry and tried puffing my cheeks, "C'mon, Izaya, Stop changing the subject!" I whined while poking him simutaneously. He looked up at me, and then bursted our laughing. Great, I looked as ridiculous as I felt making this face.  
>Izaya squeezed my cheeks, "You're just too cute!" I stomped off into his apartment, crossing my arms and attempting to look mad. I probably looked like a little girl having a tantrum. Being short didn't help the situation either.<p>

He laughed and hugged me, "What in the heck are you doing?"  
>He pouted, "What? Friends can't hug each other?"<br>I stared at him, "You're being creepy today."

"Well, at least it's changing your mood."  
>I looked down, because it was true. I had sort of felt different, but Shizuo was still on my mind. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.<br>Izaya plopped down on the couch. he grabbed the televison remote and gestured for me to sit down. It felt normal for me; I felt like this was my home. After only a few days, I had gotten used to the idea of living with Izaya. He wasn't such a stranger to me anymore. I plopped down on the couch too, my left hand flat on the couch and my right elbow on the arm of the couch, as my right hand held my head up, the palm of it on my chin. Izaya was flipping through channels with a bored expression.

He threw the remote on my lap. "You choose. All these channels bore me." I sat up, holding the remote in my hand, staring down at it. I hadn't used a T.V in a while, definetly not the expensive kind either.  
>"Uh..Really? I don't know what to watch."<p>

Izaya sighed, still smiling at me. "You can choose whatever is interesting to you. You're an interesting person, so you're bound to have interesting ideas. Television just bores me in general. I don't like anything in specific." I laughed at the fact that he found me interesting.

I was probably the most bland person you would ever meet.  
>"I don't even know what these shows are. And you expect me to choose!" We both laughed.<p>

"Well, what do you like?"  
>I stared hard at him because I really didn't know. Or maybe I just didn't like anything. After all, I was a bland person.<br>"I don't know."  
>He grinned. "Gee, I bet you wish there was a show about me, since I'm just that handome and cool."<p>

I made a pff noise and laughed, "You wish!" He pouted at me, but it looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
>I snapped my fingers, "Let's watch the news!"<br>Izaya's eyes widened as he picked up the T.V remote off my lap, "Oh? Sure thing!"  
>I smiled strangely, "Sorry, that's all I can think of."<br>Izaya flipped through channels and clicked on:  
>"Ikebukuro News!"<br>We watched that for a few hours. Nothing very interesting happened in Ikebukuro this week.  
>Izaya yawned and stretched, "Well, I'm gonna bounce. I'm tired, so you should go to sleep too. We had a long day and you could use some rest."<br>I nodded and entered my bedroom to change into a new pair of pajamas Izaya had bought me. The worst part was that they were pink. Polka-dotted pink. Oh lord, why did I let him pick this out?

They were shorts, that were above my knees. They weren't "Short shorts" but they were a bit short for my liking. Then came the polka-dotted T-shirt. It was sort of cute, but I wasn't all out on the fact that it was polka-dots. I slipped the jeans that Izaya gave to me off quickly and threw the shorts on, then following with my top, slipping the undershirt I was wearing along with the plaid jacket too. Izaya had found some old clothes that were small and didn't fit him, but I was **really** small, so they were a bit big on me. I slipped on the top and opened the door, looking to see if Izaya was still in the living room.

He was now in the kitchen, grabbing something out of the fridge. I walked out, ready to yell at him for buying something like this for his own amusement.  
>He looked at me and his eyes widened, his lips curving into a grin, "Hmm..I made a good choice! You look adorable!"<p>

I blushed in embarrassment. "Do you realize I'm never letting you pick something out for me again?"  
>He laughed, "That's okay. You haven't looked at all the clothes I bought you."<br>I face-palmed, realized he **had** picked out a lot of my clothes. "You better not have bought something innapropriate. And I am SO glad I picked out my own underwear."

He laughed hysterically, "Don't worry, even I'm not that much of a pervert. Would you like a glass of water to drink?" I nodded as he reached in the fridge and poured some water from the jug into a clear glass. "Thanks, and good night Izaya."

He smiled at me, "You're welcome! Good night!" I walked off to my bedroom and took a sip of the water. I was just hoping he didn't poison it or something. I knew he wouldn't do that though. I was just being over-dramatic.  
>As I finished the glass of water, thoughts of Shizuo came to my mind again.<p>

Oh boy, this **IS** going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Another chapter of Altered Essence. *sigh*, I know it's awfully short but I'm running low on inspiration. Hopefully it'll come back to me soon, seeing it took me months to write such a short chapter. aka, I'm lazy ahaha (; But anyways, Hope you enjoy the stories progression.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Just my ideas and OC, Cecile.**

I woke up early, but I stared at the ceiling for a long time. I didn't understand how I woke up so early when I hadn't slept at all last night. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to do anything at all. All I could do was stare at the ceiling.  
>I looked over to an alarm clock placed on the drawer next to the bed, and I saw that it was now 9:30 am. I had been staring at the ceiling for almost 2 hours. I heard footsteps outside of my room and I was surprised that Izaya was up a bit later (or earlier) than usual. He might've been up before but I wasn't sure. I ignored the noise and stared at the ceiling again.<p>

Yesterday was haunting me, I swore. I sighed, wishing that yesterday was all just a dream; when Izaya slowly peeked through the door. Gosh, He was so nosy. I glanced over at him, faking a smile.  
>He walked closer to me, and tilted his head, giving me a half-smile, "Don't do that. I know you well enough to know that's not a real smile."<p>

I sighed, looking back up at the ceiling, "I'm just tired, that's all."

He laughed, "You said that yesterday too!" I didn't feel like more of his jokes.

Sure, I said it yesterday, but I was tired today, and this time in honesty I was. "I don't want to go anywhere today, Izaya. Please, let's not."

He smiled the sweet smile he always gives me. "Aah, I understand. You don't have to. I have to go out on a few errands, one of which is a new coffee place." He laughed, mumbling to himself, "Mmm..Coffee."

I stared at him, a slight smile escaping my lips. "Well, If you want coffee, then go get it. Finish your errands quick too..." I fake laughed, making it sound as real as possible, "I'll get lonely." I actually really wanted to be alone for a while.

Izaya smiled and waved a good-bye before he stalked off. I heard the shower water running and closing of doors and such. Then I heard him walk out the door. I flipped over on the bed and stared at the wall. I noticed I was crying again.

The bedroom door squeaked open a few hours prior to when he left and I wiped my eyes, silencing my sobs. I felt Izaya poke me lightly, "Cecile..You awake?"  
>I didn't say anything, as I hoped he would just leave me be. I closed my eyes and buried my head in the blanket.<p>

He let out a laugh and lifted his hand off my back, "Okay, I get it, I get it. I'll leave you alone." And I kept my eyes closed, listening to his footsteps flutter out of the room. The door quietly shut and I listened to him walking and turning things on and dishes clacking as he moved them and set them down.

I wiped my red puffy eyes and quickly walked to the washroom, hiding my face from his site. I didn't want him to see me crying. Then he would start worrying and asking questions. A curious cat, he is.

After a long period of time, I figured my eyes wouldn't be puffy and red anymore, so I walked out to the fairly large living room, which held a large Hitachi television and sat down, resting my elbow on the arm of the chair while my right hand was placed on my chin, holding it up and hiding my face away. Izaya wasn't in the living room, I wasn't going to look for him, but damn was I curious. I didn't even know all the rooms of his apartment yet. I haven't explored, even after living here for a couple of weeks I should've known. I lifted my head up, placed my hands neatly on my legs and sat straight, peeking my head over to see if he was there from time to time.

Complete silence.  
>Did he go out without me knowing?<p>

I decided to find out. I searched around the house, first, knocked on the bathroom door, "Hello? Izaya?" No answer. Knocked on Izaya's bedroom door, calling his name again in the form of a question. No answer yet again. I then looked in the other rooms, hoping he was there. I looked in what seemed to be a room where he stored books and info, which he was also nowhere to be seen. Then I looked in a room which seemed to be just a storage room, full of old and different things that he (probably) didn't use anymore. I decided to go out into the living room again, but I strayed to the kitchen. I walked in circles, starting to get nervous. Why was I nervous? Did something happen that I somehow feel? I can't answer my own questions. I walked over and sat on the couch, crying somehow yet again. I don't know whether I was crying about Izaya, or what happened the other day that pains me to speak of.

I huddled my legs up to my chest and cried again, unknown of what I was upset about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! This one is a bit longer than my last chapter, and even better, there's a new character. One of my OCS, but, official durarara characters are soon to come. I'm slowly building up the action, I guess you could say, but I'm not sure.. Hehe. ; o ; But yeaaah, this new oc is so sad. WHY DO I MAKE THESE CHARACTERS HAVE SUCH TRAGIC PASTS AKDSFLGDLSHKDLF IM SO MEAN OMG AJDFJKFDL A ;;; **

**Disclaimers: I don't own drrr, but I do own Cecile, and someone else, who I shall call, '?' for now.**

I jolted up quickly and began pacing back and forth in the middle of Izaya's living room. I kept wiping my eyes but tears escaped ever so quickly. I had such a silent cry. No noise, even when my mouth was wide open, quivering.  
>I walked around his apartment once more, knocking on every door, calling his name.<p>

I knocked on his bedroom door; I thought, 'Maybe he's just sleeping in here and won't wake up. Yeah that's it.' I opened the door, but there was no one in there. Just empty spaces with nothing to fill it's place-It felt too empty.  
>I decided to look through the hallway outside of the apartment and near the apartment building, asking unfamiliar faces if they had seen him near here, as I attempted to piece together his appearance to confused faces.<p>

I hadn't even got the slightest hint as to where he was. I took the elevator back to Izaya's apartment, throwing on a coat to keep me cozy; It was quite cold out, but not 'freeze-your-butt-off' cold. I decided I would look for him. It was the only thing I really could do, I thought.  
>I walked, watching my breath rise above me like smoke. It must've been colder than I had thought, because now my legs were shaking and my breathing was heavy.<p>

I finally stumbled on some Russian sushi restaurant where a guy named Simon advertises, telling by-passers to stop in and enjoy some Russian sushi. He was a very big guy; Strong, just like my brother, I've heard. He was a giant in my eyes, and I must've looked like an ant in his.

I stopped in front of him.  
>He looked down at me; Yup. I was small, and I figured he was going to say something along the lines of, 'Shouldn't you be with your mommy?' or, 'Little girl, come buy sushi!' There's alot of rude people who would say something like that.<p>

But he didn't. instead he said something that made my chest hurt.

"Come buy sushi! Sushi is good!"

He looked at me in surprise, "You look like Shizuo!" A

nd he chuckled away, "Oh no, but it's not Shizuo- It just looks like him!"  
>I started shaking again, but all I could do was stare at him, feeling like the tears would burst out at any moment.<p>

I turned around and walked away, listening to him shout, "Oh! Come again please! Sushi is delicious!" and he began encouraging strangers to buy sushi again.

I walked over to a water fountain in a town square near the sushi restaurant and stared, noticing penny's lying at the bottom. And there were a lot in there too. I wondered why someone would throw their money in a fountain, wouldn't someone just take it?  
>A boy beside me, looked about high-school age, beautiful brown hair, ocean blue eyes, smiled, "It's good luck. They say if you throw a penny in a fountain and make a wish, it'll come true." He spoke up, interrupting my thoughts,<p>

I stared at him, he had a very sweet, sincere smile, "Wish?"

He walked closer to me and stopped beside me, "Yup. Would you like to try? One penny isn't going to kill me. Go ahead." I held out my hands and he put a penny in my right hand. I stared at it for a while, then threw it in the fountain, almost falling in. I wished for only one thing.

I whispered, "Shizuo."

He looked at me, a hint of obvious shock on his face, "You wouldn't happen to mean Heiwajima?"

I stared at the penny in the water fountain, "Yes."

He questioned me once more, and it was beginning to become annoying, "But why wish for a person? Do you have a crush on him?"

"I wish for him because I want him to accept me. He's my brother. I do not have a 'crush' on him."

His eyes widened, "You're really Shizuo Heiwajima's sister?"

I guessed it must've been a big deal, being the sister of the strongest man in Ikebukuro.  
>"Are you strong like him?"<p>

I felt tears flow down my face. "Maybe physically, but not emotionally."

I said, hoping I wasn't unclear through my sobs.  
>"He doesn't talk to me anymore. The first time I saw him was a few days ago, and that was the first time in years. He barely even remembered me."<p>

Tears were clouding my sight now and I sunk to my knees, cupping my hands over my face.

"My parents died on my birthday - Both. Maybe it was for the best, I don't know; They always beat me. I have scars if you'd be interested. I know I shouldn't be sharing my life story..."

I looked over, wiping my puffy eyes as he lifted up his shirt, exposing painful looking whip scars and marks that look as if someone beat him so hard that he had scars from their knuckles hitting his flesh, on the sides of his stomach and front.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

He smiled another big smile, "Hey, no worries -" He ruffled my hair and continued, "I rudely invaded your privacy so it's the least that I can do for you. Friends?"

He grabbed my hand and helped me up off the ground.

I smiled back at him, feeling slightly better,  
>"Friends."<p> 


	14. xTimex

**Hey all... I haven't updated since 2012, seriously :$ I have 1 more chapter that I'm writing after this one that will *hopefully* entertain you guys until I can update again. Don't worry, I'm coming up with ideas! Okay, so this chapter is in Izaya Orihara's Point of view. Just to clear that up, so you're not confused. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! If I did I'd be the happiest person ever xD . I only own my original characters.**

* * *

><p>I hated Shizuo. Right then and there, I hated him more than I ever had. The asshole leaves his own little siser, and then once they're 'reunited', he doesn't even know who the fuck she is? And he calls me the bastard. I would never do that to someone close to me, someone who cares about me, or at least - Someone who <em><strong>used<strong>_ to care about me. Really...But I still think she cares about him, the way her eyes light up when she talks abut him, like I never knew who it was. It kind of disgusted me hearing her talk so positively about Shizuo. I only said I didn't know who it was, because I couldn't find the courage to man up and believe it. I didn't want it to be true, I hated him, the girl that means a lot to me couldn't be related to him, I wanted her all to myself. I may be a trickster and act like I never give a damn, but for the first time, I did. For some reason, I seem to give a damn about Cecile - And I really don't understand how some random chick off the street who came to be my roommate...I don't understand why she changed me so drastically. Sure, I can troll other people, but around her I joke - Not troll to get under her skin, because it makes me happy, to see her smile, her laugh. I've never seen a girl this beautiful. There's no way I like her like that though, that would just ruin my damn reputation, give Shizuo all more reason to make a fool out of me. To like someone related to him? That's crazy even for me, And I mean '_**crazy **_crazy' kind of crazy. So many thoughts had been rushing through my head, I'd forgotten what was happening.

I jolted up, watching Cecile's tears slide down her cheek as she looked back at me, her face looking broken and sad, "Nononononononono, this isn't supposed to happen...Cecile, let's just go, Shizuo's not worth your time." She wasn't focusing on me.

Another tear slid down her cheek and she turned back to Shizuo, looking startled at the sound of his voice, "You fucking flea! Izaya, you love to see people suffer, don't you? You must fucking enjoy watching this little act, you bastard." My blood boiled. I tried not to show it, but in the corner of my eyes, I could see that Cecile was paying attention, as Shizuo just sat there fiddling with the cigarette in his hand. He directly turned all the attention of his stupid ass problem on me, as if I had set this whole thing up? If only he knew I had no idea this was going to happen today.

I knew it was going to happen _**someday**_, but I was just praying it wouldn't be today, "Oh Shizzy-chan, please don't flatter me with that silly nickname; As it's overused now." I felt like I was going to explode, and by the way Cecile was staring at me, I could tell she noticed the anger through my ice cold stare. I wanted to run to her, to hold her in my arms and wipe away the tears, to let her know that everything was going to be okay. But then again...Well, you know.

"It's not right. You see, it's not that I like to see people suffer, it's just that I love humans so, I like to mess with them. Cecile; on the other hand, is much different - And if you ever made her cry again, I would kill you in a split second. It seems, the real bastard is the one standing in front of me Shizzy-chan; and if you really are her brother, then you're worse then me cloned times ten. And that's beyond awful." I smirked and laughed at him, teasingly to piss him off. I felt like if you touched me, I would turn to stone; it felt as if my stare itself could kill, it would was cold and un-welcoming.

Shizuo tch'd at me and threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping on it harshly,"I can honestly say I'm not, flea. There's logical reasoning for everything, and I have my own, so just fuck off flea!"

I wiggled my eyebrows, trying to get on his last nerves, "Hm? Is that so? ..Well then, be my guest. Tell your little sis your reason." I watched as Shizuo's face went sickly pale, and Cecile let out a small wimper, tears bursting out of her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. Shizuo looked like he'd got some Russian sushi stuck in his throat; and was choking on it. Shizuo stared Cecile down and when she looked in his direction, he turned away - trying to avoid her eyes.

He's too lame, "Do you even _**have**_ a reason?" Shizuo stared at me, the word 'yes' barely choking out as a whisper. "Sorry, what was that? Didn't quite catch that."

I teased, knowing it would piss him off, "I said yes, fucking flea!"

Shizuo wouldn't look at me, or Cecile. He was trying to hide the fact that he had an emotion other than being pissed off and throwing vending machines and large objects. I saw the pain in Cecile's eyes, as she begged for acceptance, _anything_ from him, but he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence in that moment. I lost it right there. How could you ignore your own sister when she was in so much pain? Over a worthless piece of shit like him too!

I flipped out a knife, and Shizuo's eyes flickered to my hand as he grabbed the stop sign, getting ready to come at me. He rushed at me, flinging his stop sign all around, throwing his fists as I dodged his near hits to my face. So much was happening, I felt my heart rate go up; my heart was pounding so fast and the blood was rushing to my head, drowning out every sound, except my heavy breathing and steady heart beat. I got such a rush fighting Shizuo, and the fact that I really was pissed off made it more intense then it usually was. I laughed, dodging everything, but I felt a bit slower than usual, too. In the corner of my eyes, I saw what I thought was Cecile curled up in a ball crying, but Shizuo was giving me no openings to see what was all going on. All of the sudden, just as I was feeling a bit dizzy and restless, Shizuo stopped. I heard screaming and crying; Shizuo was staring wide-eyed, pale-faced at Cecile as she screamed, "Stop," through sobs.

Shizuo then tch'd, still staring at Cecile, as she looked up - Her eyes were red and puffy, "Izaya, I'm done playing around with you."

I giggled; playing around with him? How pathetic. I wasn't playing around, "And I'm bored with you. See you, bastard bartender Shizzy-chan." Shizuo's eyes flamed with anger, he was clearly pissed off, as I watched him with a smirk on my face. My smile dissapeared almost immediately when Shizuo turned around and mouthed something to Cecile, as she just stared up wide-eyed at him. He then popped a cigarette in his mouth and stalked off.

I gently grabbed Cecile's arm, "Let's go home. I know your head still hurts from falling before, and Shizuo's an asshole. It's been a long day, I'm sorry." She just looked up at me and wiped the tears from her eyes. I grinned, knowing the perfect, 'lame joke she thinks is stupid but can't help but laugh at how retarded it sounds,' joke.

"C'mon now, stop crying. You'll drown in those tears."

She let out a cute giggle. Score! My plan worked.

I threw my arm around her waist, holding her close as an excuse of comfort, when I secretly wanted to just hold her close. I saw her cheeks redden on her small pale face, "Plus, I hate seeing you like this. You're too cute to be making me sad, Cecile-chaaaaan." I figured hey, I could get another laugh out of her too. I was wrong, but I saw a small smile creep on her face. I grabbed her shopping bags, and we headed back to my apartment. We were both very silent almost the whole way back. You see, my apartment was two blocks away from where we ran into the bastard.

I stared at her in concern the way back, I felt regretful of going shopping today, "Don't look at me with that look on your face." She mumbled looking away from me, still a blank broken stare in her eyes.

I was surprised at her soft voice, and what she said too. I stopped and stared at her, "Sorry. I was worried because it seemed like your tongue was ripped out. You haven't spoken." Wow, that was lame of me.

She sighed, "I just want to go home."

I smiled sincerely at her, "Our home? Or.." and just as I was about to say something, she cut me off;

"Our home of course. There's nowhere else for me. Where else would it be?" She sounded a little anxious.

I giggled, "You make it sound like we're married or something!" I pulled her closer and I got a face full of her hair. It smelt so nice, like strawberries mixed with vanilla or something.

She blushed hard, but she didn't try to move away from me at all, "N-no way! That's really silly, Izaya."

I laughed, thinking about how cute it was to see her embarrassed like that, how delicious, "Yeah; it's silly. But not crazy, right?"

Her face went red like a tomato, "You tease. Stop fooling around, I'm not really in the mood..." She sighed and looked down at the ground.

I could tell she wasn't impressed anymore so I left her to think things through, "Sorry," I mumbled.

_Time_ went by incredibly slow.


End file.
